Lost Cause Diaries 5: The Oreo Incident
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Lucy, becoming much worse as she get older, brutally attacks Rerun after he ate the last Oreo. She lands Rerun in the hospital, and criminal charges may be levied on Lucy. Linus begins to work out and lift weights to protect himself from his sister's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Cause Diaries #5: The Oreo Incident

**CHAPTER 1: "NOW I LAY ME DOWN TO SLEEP…"**

While her relationship with Linus was volatile at best, Lucy's relationship with baby brother Rerun, for the most part, was always warm. While she would lay the same idol threats on him as she would Linus, she still cared enough about Rerun to make sure he was alright and actually got along better with him than she did with Linus. When he was first born, at first she was disappointed that she had yet another little brother. But as it turned out, he was different from Linus. He didn't carry a blanket around wherever HE went, nor did he believe in the Great Pumpkin like his older brother did. Also Rerun had a more solid ego that he could deal with Lucy whenever she threatened him. And for that Lucy had a bit more respect for him and even tried to take him under her wing.

But by the time she and Linus were in 10th grade, all had changed. Rerun was now as big of a target for Lucy's growing rage as Linus was, and with him being the youngest, he was the most vulnerable. And Lucy was getting much worse with her crabbiness and angry demeanor that Linus had started taking up weight-lifting. When friends ask if he was trying out for the football team or wrestling team, he'd tell them no, that it was for protection against an ever-growing angry sister who was prone to violence. And it didn't help matters that their parents would not intervene. Their father Larry tried a few times, but their mother Lacey would always say to let the siblings work out their issues. But it wasn't working. Lucy was stubborn, and always a ticking timebomb waiting to go off daily. Plus Lucy's weight gain while slowing her down, also somehow strengthen her already strong arms. Those big arms of her had power underneath them.

Well one day after school, Linus and Rerun were innocently watching TV, minding their own business. Lucy then stormed in with rage in her eyes. Linus thought to himself, "The fat banshee is on the tirade again."

"Which one of you bitches ate the last Oreo?!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" asked Linus.

"The last fucking Oreo that was in the cookie jar!" Lucy ranted, red in the face. "Now I need to know who do I kill for eating the last Oreo?!"

"Um, I did, Lucy," said Rerun. "Had I known you wanted it, I would have saved it for you. Honest."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him, Lucy!" warned Linus. "Mom will buy some more Oreos. Just ask her when she goes shopping next time."

"Shut the fuck up, turd-boy!" screamed Lucy.

"Bitch," Linus muttered under his breath.

"This is between me and the brat," she said to Linus. Turning back to Rerun, she snarled, "Now what are you going to do to remedy this? Hmm?"

"I-I can buy some m-m-more Oreos when I get my allowance," Rerun said, now scared.

"And what else?" Lucy said.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" exclaimed Linus. "He just said he'd buy another pack of Oreos when he could! What else do you want?!"

"Oh I don't know, MAYBE A FUCKING APOLOGY FOR EATING THE LAST GODDAMN OREO!" yelled Lucy.

"I am so sorry, Lucy," said Rerun, on the verge of tears. "I will never eat the last Oreo that you may want ever again. And if there is a last Oreo, I'll ask if anyone else wants it first!"

"Well, any other person would say that's a good plan," Lucy said, eerily calm. "And any other person would forgive you, Rerun. But, sadly for you, I'm not that compassionate." And without warning, she started pummeling Rerun with her fists, even causing blood to come out of his nose.

"MOM, DAD!" Linus screamed. "GET IN HERE! LUCY'S GONNA KILL RERUN!"

It took both Linus and Larry to pull Lucy off of him. She was still growling and grunting to get to her baby brother, who was now unconscious.

"LACE!" shouted Larry to his wife. "CALL 9-1-1! NOW!" And Lacey called the emergency explaining what had happened. The ambulance came and took a beaten and broken Rerun to the Emergency room with the family in tow, except for Lucy, who was arrested and taken to the police station.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: "…I PRAY THE LORD, MY SOUL TO KEEP…"**

Sometime later, Charlie Brown and Sally met up with Linus and Larry at the hospital to see how Rerun was doing. Linus had called Charlie Brown once things had calmed down. They were also getting tired of Lucy's bad attitude, themselves, no one more so than Charlie Brown, who was Lucy's biggest target that wasn't her brothers. He was more than happy that she got arrested by the police.

"What's happening now?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Rerun is stabilized now," said Larry.

"Lucy just went off on him, Charlie Brown," said a shaken up Linus. "Over a goddamned cookie!"

"Are you kidding me?!" said an angry Charlie Brown. "That psycho bitch! Sorry, Mr. V."

"It's all right, Charlie," assured Larry. "Lucy needs to pay the piper for this one. I swear if my wife tries to defend this…"

"You don't think mom would let this slide with Lucy, do you, dad?" asked Linus. "Never mind some of the other crap we've endured with her. She almost killed Liam this time. Even mom should see the severity of this." At that moment, Lacey walked in.

"I just talked to the cops," Lacey announced.

"And?" said Larry.

"I think we can get her off if she agrees to go to anger management," she continued. "After Liam gets out, we can work on trying to get along better."

"Are you kidding, mom?!" Linus exclaimed. "You're talking about letting Lucy out and back with Liam! She don't need anger management; she needs a psyche ward!"

"Now Linus…"

"Don't 'Now Linus' me, mother! Lucy is a psychopath! A lost cause! There's no helping crazy! She'll just do it again to either me or him. Why do you think I've been taking up weight-lifting all of the sudden?!"

"To join the football team?"

"Oh good grief!"

The doctor walked in. He began, "Your son is now awake. The police want to talk to him."

And the Van Pelt went in with the police to see Rerun. He was bandaged up heavily and even had his nose bandaged. Lucy had broken his nose. She was lucky that was all she broke, as far as Linus was concerned. As the police asked Rerun questions about what had happened, he explained it word for word, and Linus provided more information as he was a witness to the incident.

After the police was done, the head officer said, "Mr. and Mrs. Van Pelt, it's up to you. Luckily, aside from some bruises and his broken nose, your son is fine. But what do we do as far as your daughter is concerned?"

"Let her free," Lacey said without missing a beat.

"Are you insane, mom?!" exclaimed Linus. "Sure Rerun got lucky this time, but what if Lucy does worse to him?!"

"He's just got to stay on her good side from now on," said Lacey. "Don't worry. We'll reprimand her when she gets home."

"Oh that's going to do a WHOLE lot a good," said Linus, getting even more upset. "This whole thing's a joke!" And he left the room.

"Mom," Rerun began. "Listen to Linus. And please listen to me. I don't want Lucy around me! I'm scared!"

"Listen to our sons, Lace!" reasoned Larry. "And do the right thing."

"Lucy's coming home and that's that!" Lacey said firmly. Larry shook his head. His family was falling apart because of Lucy and her craziness. And he wasn't sure how much more Linus and Rerun were going to take.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PEANUTS GANG REACT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: "…IF I SHOULD DIE BEFORE I WAKE…"**

Word had gotten around about Lucy attacking Rerun. And the gang were asking Linus how his brother was. Lucy had not made her appearance known after the act, as she was suspended from school for the rest of that week in regards to the act and her arrest. All were sympathetic to Linus about his brother.

"So Lucille got off scot-free again, eh?" said Tricia.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous," said an angry Charlie Brown. "And their mother didn't help matters, as she was enabling Lucy's bad behavior and not even show any concern for the rest of her family."

"Forgetting about Lucy for a moment," said Schroeder, "is her mother insane?! Is she single-handedly trying to ruin her family by allowing that bitch back in the house around the kid she almost killed?!"

"It's mind-boggling, Schroeder," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with her for the rest of the week," said Sally.

"Amen to that," Schroeder replied. At that moment, Linus walked in.

"Hey, Linus," greeted Tricia. "How's your brother doing?"

"He's better now," Linus responded. "His nose is still swollen from being broken, but other than that, he's doing good. He has made it a point to stay as far away from Lucy as possible, now. Any good will they had left was trashed when she attacked him. Now he wants even less to do with her than I do. He's even resorted to locking the door to his room when she's home and even staying closer to dad or me whenever he has to be around her. This is why I took up weight lifting. I got tired of the abuse. So when she dishes it out to me, I'll be able to dish it back or even stop her before she tries anything."

"Smart move, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I thought about taking up weight lifting, myself. To help boost my self-confidence some."

"You should, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I can help you with that, as well."

"I just dread it when Lucy comes back next week," said Schroeder.

"This is probably the lowest thing she's ever done," Linus replied. "Now everyone will finally know how awful a human being she really is. They probably know she had a temper, but to nearly kill her own brother over a cookie?! Something she could have went to the store and bought herself with time to spare?! That's a new low in my book. And as I told mom when she decided to bring Lucy home and not face charges when she could have taught her a valuable lesson, the girl is a lost cause."

"She's more than that, Linus," said Schroeder. "She's a maniac! A menace to everyone around her." And the kids continued to discuss Lucy and her problems.

Later at Brown's Barber Shop, Larry was talking with Silas Brown, Charlie and Sally's father who owned the shop, about his problems with Lucy and his wife, Lacey.

"You mean she had the opportunity to stop this madness and she decided to subject your sons to this abuse again?!" asked a bewildered Silas.

"She did, Si," Larry replied. "Lacey don't seem to realize that Lucy is getting worse like the doctor told us all those years ago. If this keeps up, we may lose Liam to Child Services because of Lucy and Lacey for enabling Lucy. Linus is almost old enough to be on his own, and he's taken up lifting weights so he can now stand up to Lucy if he had to."

"I just hope no one gets killed, Lare," said Silas. "But if anything gets too crazy, don't hesitate to have both boys come to our house. Maureen and I will look after them while things calm down if something like that happens again."

"It may come to that, Si. I just hope it doesn't. But that may be wishful thinking."

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FALL BEGINS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: "…I PRAY THE LORD, MY SOUL TO TAKE."**

Rerun walked into the kitchen. Linus and Lucy were eating breakfast. Rerun was hesitant because Lucy was there and he didn't want a repeat of that day she nearly pummeled him to death. He was glad Linus was there to run interference just in case. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, toad," said Lucy, nonchalantly.

"Lucy," Rerun said nervously, "there's something I need to say to you."

"Sure," Lucy replied. "Linus, could you excuse us?"

"No, Lucy," said Rerun. "Linus, I want you to stay. I think you know why. Besides I also want a witness to what I have to say."

"Sure thing, Rerun," said Linus.

"So what do you want?" asked Lucy sharply.

"First of all, although I don't expect you to do so, it would be nice if you apologize to me," Rerun began.

"For what?!" asked Lucy.

"Oh I don't know, landing me in the hospital from you nearly beating me to death," Rerun retorted.

"Well had you not eaten the last Oreo that would have not happened!" said Lucy. Linus shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, as I said, I didn't expect you to apologize," Rerun continued, "which makes what I have to say much easier for me. Lucy, I don't want you anywhere near me. You stay away from me. I should be able to go to an older sibling if I have a problem, but not when said older sibling IS the problem. You nearly killed me over a stupid cookie! Don't you realize that?! I'm scared of you, Lucy, and I shouldn't have to live in fear in my own house, and neither should Linus. But unless we have no choice and we have to be in the same room like dinner or the family den, I don't want you anywhere near me anymore. And if you try to do any harm to me again, I will call Child Services and have myself taken out of this place! But I don't just blame you; I blame mom, as well, because she failed to discipline you for doing what you did to me. And if I can't call from here, I will go to Charlie Brown's house because I know they will keep me safe from your wrath. So, as I said, I don't want you anywhere near me. If you knock on my door, I won't answer unless dad or Linus is there with me, as I will have my door barricaded with everything at my disposal. As soon as I'm 18, I want you out of my life." And with that, Rerun grabbed his lunch and went to school. Lucy sat dumbfounded.

"Well who needs that little shitstain, anyways?!" she snorted.

"A lost cause," thought Linus to himself.

**THE END OF #5**

_**NEXT TIME, #6: THE LIFE OF SNOOPY**_


End file.
